Motor housings and end shields for self ventilated traction motors are usually cast in one piece. This means that ventilation openings for the airflow through the stator and rotor inside the housing are cast at the same time or have to be machined in the cast housing or end shields afterwards. Furthermore a special longer housing or deeper end shields for self ventilated traction motors has to be cast taking into account the fan wheel width.
The present invention aims to provide a way to flexibly adapt a motor housing to different motor types and configurations and also enable standardisation of end shield design as well as the motor housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,635 discloses a flywheel arrangement comprising an elongation ring and a motor end shield, the flywheel arrangement being rotatable in relation to a motor housing.